Smokemare (WH)
History Smokemare was born in England and to a point led a normal life. While he was doing his Masters in Philosophy though, all that changed. Having returned to the family home, a cottage in the countryside, just outside Oxford, while sleeping a fire broke out in the house. The thatched cottage, was soon a blazing inferno, and Marcus's parents and younger sister burned to death. Marcus did not, some strange transformation took place, unexplainable by him - unintentional, that made his whole body form into microscopic, totally indestructable particles, very much resembling smoke. After drifting away from the fire he was fearful of being blamed so did not return. When his body was found missing, a man-hunt began with him as the target. This course of events destroyed his mind to a degree and unable to 'think' straight he continued to run and hide. Of the police believed he'd lost his mind and killed his family. Reading newspapers and realising where things were going Marcus decided if he gave himself up, he would be incarcerated probably indefinately - unable to control his now emerged transformation ability, he felt he would be discovered and then experimented on. This prompted him to flee England and the United Kingdom, leaving first for Ireland, using his unique ability to avoid detection, then having seen reports of him being spotted there in the papers he left on to America. Since ain the States, his life has been a steady flow of drink, depression and living on the streets of New York. He doesn't eat, or sleep, he continually tries to kill himself, failingly and uses his abilities to commit minor crimes, stealing money to pay for drink. His only other love apart from alcohol is coffee. His ability comes with a heavy price though and he feels constantly depressed and ill, the taste of ash and burning is never far from his lips and his lungs get clogged up with black ash-like particles, particularly when he has used his powers. Strength Level Smokemare possesses above average human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise, but not to the level of a super power. Superhuman Powers Smokemare can form into smoke at will, something he calls smoke forming. When in smoke form he traverse any non-air tight barriers, he can form part solid and as smoke he can fly. By spreading himself thinly over a large area he can becmoe almost omnipresent, able to thin-out, be aware of his surroundings everywhere he is, then form where he wants to. He can choke people with smoke, use his smoke to penetrate porus objects, then destroy them by forming solid - this may only work on reasonably soft or plyable objects. He is unable to be harmed, but sustained attacks will prevent him forming solid. He only be captured in totally air tight containers. Other Powers He does not need to breath, eat or sleep. Smokemare is very far from being human, more like a hive mind, the individual particles are as far as Smokemare knows indestructable. However he cannot hold solid form if under attack. Using his powers gives certain negative side-effects. When in smoke form he cannot see in the normal sense - but is very aware of his surroundings in a way which is difficult to explain. Limitations Smoke forming causes all sorts of problems for Smokemare. His experiences since discovering his ability have left his mind utterly shattered. Weapons Smokemare avoids combat, he is his own, only weapon. Special Skills None. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)